Aesthetic Sky
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Yuni was taken from her world, placed in a different parallel world with memories locked and Flame sealed. She lived with her grandmother in Namimori. Who would've thought that a tiny town could make her world chaos and wild once she meets interesting people? And wait, she's a Sky Arcobaleno? A Curse? No way, she refuses to accept that. In fact, she will break the curse for them.
1. Welcome to Namimori

**I am really curious about what this would be like for Yuni, to be honest. You could say, this is like some kind of experiment in away. Who knows, if the readers really enjoy this, then I could continue.**

**I actually adore Yuni as she was one of my favorites characters from KHR and she has my respects that she sacrifice herself to bring Acrobaleno back in the world and save the world. My, oh my, so young and yet, so... *sigh***

**Anyways! This is like, a completely different version of what it's like to have Yuni in KHR and stuff that I don't want to spoil it at all. **

**Yuni is thirteen years old in this story, and she's from another parallel world.**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. Nope. Nada. *sulk***

**Enjoy~? :)**

* * *

_Explosion heard in the distance with the flash of red, orange, yellow and black colors in the surrounding. The building collapsed as the ground trembled. A few bombs were thrown and destroyed the property and innocents nearby. Dead bodies are everywhere that painted their crimson blood on the Earth. The once blue sky is now covered dark gray smoke. Ashes falling in the air like the snow. Mothers running with their children, away from danger while the father sacrifices themselves to protect their families. Orphan cries over their dead parents. Women attempt to hide but ended up in the crossfire. Men attempted to help elders and children but got killed. Elders have pushed away in the panic crowded while children were so lost and filled with tears of fear. _

_Fire licking everywhere that is spreading more and more that firefighters have given up and decided to protect innocents from the danger. Again, the land trembled as another building has collapsed. While it's chaos, a young thirteen years old girl with shoulder-length emerald-green hair on the front with bangs and waist-length hair on the back that tied in low ponytail, strange tattoo underneath her left eye, blue eyes filled with sorrow and resigned, fair skin covered with blood and ashes, and clothes are torn and ripped. _

_She is standing in the middle of the ruined street while staring up at the sky with her hands clenched at her sides. "Why?" she whispered, slowly and sadly. In one of her hands, is holding tightly on an object. Her blue eyes slowly glanced down as she lifted her fist. She opened and stared at her pacifier that used to be full orange, however, the color is fading, and it's barely a flicker of orange left inside. Her lips tremble as her eyes started tearily. She closed his fist, bring it to her chest and shut her eyes. _

_The girl attempted to pray, pray for the last time to save the world, save innocents and destroy the evil. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as her pupils shrink. She coughs out the blood as she dropped her hands to her sides and slowly glanced down. A bloody hand went through her heart and hot breath near her ear, behind her. _

"_I win, dear." A darkly whispered said and chuckled sadistically. He pulled his hand out of her body and she slowly fall forward with tears running down. Once she hit the ground, the last thing she saw was her pacifier landed next to her, orange faded away completely to clear pacifier, lifeless. _

Her blue eyes snapped opened as she sat up, panted as she is covered with sweats. She jerked her head around at her surroundings while the sunlight shines through the glass while the curtains flying by the breeze from the slightly opened window. She blinked to clear away the blurry from her vision and slowly her shoulders relax once she discovered where she was. She is in her own bedroom, safe and sound. Her blue eyes examined her bedroom carefully, there's a brown wooden desk that was pushed against the wall next to the window, covered with books, folders, and stacked cups of pen and pencils. A royal blue spinning chair against the desk. The closest in the wall across from her twin bed with white silk sheets, orange blankets along with white and orange with a few black and white flowers patterns. An orange flower-shaped rug on the ground, underneath of brown wooden coffee table, brown wooden bookshelf next to the door, filled with books, manga, journals, and some charming trinkets. A body-length mirror attached to the door, and lastly, a nightstand next to her bed is covered with her digital clock, a photo, and a white lamp.

Simple yet a touch of feminine in her own bedroom that she recently moved in a week ago. She sighed softly and glanced over at the door when she heard it knocked. "Yuni, dear? Are you up?" a doorknob twisted open and revealed a mid-fifties woman who isn't exactly an elder yet but definitely acceptable as grandmother way. She is an average height of five feet and seven inches tall, dark blonde hair with grey mixed, tied up in loose bun with lovely flowers clips, fair skin with happy and laughing wrinkles, her blue eyes filled with twinkles of wise and love, and she wears a dark blue dress with cute cream-white apron, white socks tucked in pink slippers. Her named was Hoshizora, Chiara and preferred Granny.

Granny smiles wide when she saw her granddaughter who is awake. "Yuni, breakfast will be on the table in a few minutes. Please get ready before you leave on your first day of school." She informed the young girl.

"I understand, Granny." Yuni said, politely with a smile. Granny nodded her head with satisfied and leave as she shut the door quietly. Yuni sighed softly, she climbed out from her bed, stretched her arms above her head while as usual, she doesn't remember her dream. Every time she wakes up from the horrible dreams, she immediately forgot. It's almost as if her brain is protecting her from the horrible imagines. Not that she minded it. Yuni walked to her closest, slide it opened and grabbed a hanger of her clean and ironed uniform.

After she finished her morning routines and dressed in her school uniform. She stared at the reflection of the mirror. She stood tall proudly of her petite height of four foot and eight inches, with waist-length emerald-green hair that braided with an orange flower ribbon at the end and full bangs that barely covered her eyebrows, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed in properly in Namimori Middle School uniform.

Yuni's blue eyes glanced over at the photo on her nightstand with a sad smile. "I'm going now, mama, papa." She said softly. In the photo, there was a couple hugging each other as the beach was in the background. A young woman in her early thirties with waist-length black hair and full bangs, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and dressed in a dull-orange summer dress. A young man in his mid-twenties with ruffled and messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and dressed in a white polo shirt and brown pants. It was a lovely happy couple that had passed away a few months ago. Yuni shook the pessimistic away from her mind as she promised her parents that she will continue moving forward with a smile.

The young girl reached the doorknob, twisted it and opened. Yuni walked out of her bedroom and shut it behind her without knowing the black portal suddenly appeared in the middle of her room.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Aesthetic Sky**

**Chapter One**

**"Welcome to Namimori"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Namimori Middle School**

Yuni stood next to the door underneath the sign labeled that said 1-A class. Her blue eyes glanced at the empty hallways with slight interested and nervous while waiting for the teacher's permission. She had arrived early at the school, meet the teachers and has been followed by her homeroom teacher and said that she has to wait until the students in the classroom calm down first. Yuni is nervous, she isn't good at socializing since she never felt connected to her peers at all. It was hard for her to find someone who is willing to be her friend and accept her uniqueness. She remembered that her Granny told her that Yuni she a very special girl that no one would understand, but Granny also mention that Yuni will find herself, true friends, someday who will accept her for her.

The young girl mentally sighed. She hopes to earn a friend in her life, she remembered all her life that she was treated as an outsider, and no one wants to go near her. Yuni is a very smart girl with a good IQ enough that she _could _graduate right now and attend High School. However, that would make her even _more _outsider. Plus, her Granny preferred Yuni to stick with her peers close to her age. Yuni doesn't have the best athletic skill but she was a decent runner, only because she used to run and hide from her bullies in elementary school back at her homeland.

Yuni frowned deeply as her hands clenched onto her satchel. She doesn't remember anything before she was five years old, but at that age of five, she remembered one thing. Yuni had experienced a hollow, emptiness and cold feelings that stuck with her for _months_. It was oddly confusing and scary for her at that time, and odd thing is that around that time, it was when people refuse to get close to her. Except for her family, her parents loved her, and her Granny adores her. Her childhood wasn't good nor bad, but it did make her grew up as socialize awkward with peers and adults.

She has always been alone in schools, but her Granny has faith that Yuni will find someone who could _understand _her, who could be her _true friend_ and someone who _will accept her for her_. Yuni truly wishes it and decided to try to be positive but she also has to be realistic as well. _'I can't get my hopes up. I can prepare for being lonely if no one wants to come near me…' _her heart nearly sank, she really wants to have a friend and experience the bond.

"You may come in." a voice speaks out, loud enough for Yuni's ears as she snapped out of it. Yuni took a breather then reached the slid door and opened it quietly. The students' murmurs halted when Yuni walked inside the classroom and closed the door behind her.

_'I can do this.' _Yuni walked to the homeroom teacher who smiles politely at her. "Please introduce yourself." Yuni nodded her head and turned her attention to her peers in the class.

Yuni bowed politely and smiles friendly as she hopes. "My name is Hoshizora, Yuni. Nice to meet you all."

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat. "Hoshizora-san transferred here from Italy, so please help her in case she ever in need it and make sure she is welcome here." His eyes warn the students. Then he glanced over the classroom and made a grimaced face. "You may take a seat next to Sawada-san." He smiled at Yuni then frowned at the boy with brown defying hair, large caramel-brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Sawada-san, raise your hand!" the petite boy squeaked as he raised his hand nervously. Yuni frowned at this treatment as she walked to the direction where the boy had raised his hand. She noticed a silver-haired boy who glared at her with a scowl on his face.

Yuni bit her lip as she glanced away, resigned and sadly that she knew it's too good to be true that she'll gain a new friend. When she arrived at her new seat, she sat down next to Sawada boy who fidgeted his seat, nervously.

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat and start to lessons in class while Yuni mentally sighed sadly. However, she flinched when she felt a low presence outside. Her blue eyes dart out the window, to the tree not too far from the class she is in. She narrowed her eyes in confused, suspicion, and curious if she could spot anything odd at the specific tree. However, she couldn't find anything but the presence is still there.

Yuni furrowed her eyebrows. _'I doubt it's birds… they have a different kind of presence…this is… human presence but…' _there's nothing out of shape in the tree. Then suddenly, the presence vanished and Yuni frowned deeply at this. She wasn't sure if she should be cautioned about this or not, so she decided to keep in mind as she turned her attention back to the lessons.

Unknowingly, that she was observed by a Sun Arcobaleno with interested in his onyx eyes. _'She actually felt my low presence this far and almost immediately located my spot.' _He mused while making mental report about this new transfer girl from Italy. For once, he has nothing to do with this girl, but he will make sure to research about her just in case. And who knows, she might be good addition to the Vongola Famiglia.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Middle**

**Lunch Break**

Yuni links her fingers through the chain fence while her blue eyes stared up at the clear blue sky. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze touches her bare skin as her braided hair fly briefly behind her. It's rather a very quiet on the rooftop that she was surprised it was empty, she remembered back in her hometown, in her old middle school that rooftop was a very popular place to hang out for students.

She didn't expect to find an empty rooftop but decided to take advantage of it and enjoyed the quietness underneath the large sky that never leaves her. It made her feel less lonely, to learn that no matter what, day or night, the sky is always there. A soft smile appeared on her face while she felt another kiss from the breezes on her skin.

Then, she felt the presence coming up through the door. Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head at the door. When the door opened, he revealed three boys walking out onto the rooftop. They stopped when they saw her, as she is feeling nervous and awkward. Yuni ducks her head away from them as she unlinks her fingers from the chain fence and crossed her arms, defensive.

Yuni bit her lips, anxiously when she could feel them coming closer to her direction. She quickly closed her eyes as her breath hitch as if waiting for something. Until a friendly voice speaks up. "Hey, you're Hoshizora-san, right?" Yuni opens her eyes in surprised to hear such a tone direct to her.

The emerald-haired girl turned her head up at the tall boy. He has black spiky hair, sharp brown eyes, sun-kissed tan skin, and he grinned at her in friendly. "I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi." Yamamoto introduced himself happily, "I'm in your class and they were in it too." He pointed at two boys behind him.

Yuni carefully peek around the tall boy and recognized them easily. A petite boy smiles shyly at her. "H-hello, I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said, politely.

"Gokudera, Hayato." Gokudera clicked his tongue sharply while his arms crossed with warning glares at Yuni who flinched slightly.

"N-nice to meet you." Yuni smiles back, awkwardly as she fiddles with her sleeves.

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile**

"I don't trust her, Juudamie." Gokudera suddenly proclaimed to his beloved boss as he, Tsuna and Yamamoto are walking down the hallway.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "A-ah… why is that?" he asked his self-proclaimed right-hand man. The silver-haired boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes with contemplative.

"She's from Italy, and nothing about that is _good_."

Yamamoto crossed his arms behind his head with a grinned on his face. "But what if she's just innocent?" which makes the silver-haired boy glared at Yamamoto with disbelieved and annoyed.

"Shut up, you baseball-freak! You wouldn't understand!" Gokudera hisses at the tall boy who just laughed.

Tsuna sighed once again that his friends are arguing. _'Who is she exactly? Did Reborn bring her here, as he did with Gokudera-kun and his sister? Or was Yamamoto-san right? It's just coincidence?' _he mused to himself until they arrived upstairs at the rooftop door.

Yamamoto opened the door and they walked out but halted when they saw Yuni standing in front of the fence as she is staring at them with nervous in her blue eyes. Almost immediately, she ducked her head away from them and crossed her arms, defensive.

Tsuna noted this with a soft frowned on his face. _'I recognize that posture… I used to do that all the time, before…' _he attempted to remembered and noticed that his baseball friend walked up to her with a grinned on his face.

"Hey, you're Hoshizora-san, right?" Yamamoto asked her, friendly. Yuni glanced up at him with surprise in her eyes. The tall boy grinned wide. "I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi. I'm in your class, and they were in it too." He pointed at Gokudera and Tsuna behind him.

Yuni peek around him, nervously at Tsuna and Gokudera. The petite boy smiles at her shyly. "H-hello, I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said, politely.

"Gokudera, Hayato." Gokudera clicked his tongue sharply while his arms crossed with warning glares at Yuni who flinched slightly.

"N-nice to meet you." Yuni smiles back, awkwardly as she fiddles with her sleeves. Tsuna is carefully observing her as he felt the urge to offer her comfort, as in bringing her out in the light. He continues that way as his Guardians noticed his intense examined while they waited. _'That posture… wait! I recognize that anywhere, I used to do that all the time before Reborn came in my life. I was so scared, so lonely and shielded myself away from harm.' _His eyes spark with understanding as his instinct poking him. _Locked. Lonely. Scare. Cold. She's cold. Hollow. Years. Crying. _He almost gasped out loud when he felt his instinct telling him how hollow and cold, she is in.

Tsuna used to feel that before he has his flame. _'Could it be…?' _he keeps his suspicions to himself as he walked to Yuni who glanced up, timidly. His caramel-eyes made contact with her shy blue eyes. _Sister. Comrade. Companion. Family. Protect. Sister. Protect. _His instinct slowly making him protective over this tiny girl with emerald-hair and blue eyes. He offered his hand to her which makes her eyes widen in shock. "Join us, Hoshizora-san." A soft yet friendly smile appeared on his face.

Yuni blinked at him with puzzled, confuse, curious, and longing. It made his heart squeeze at the last emotion in her blue eyes. _Sister. Give warm. Kill cold. Protect. Sister. _She hesitated to reach her tiny hand to his offer hand. She paused as she carefully observed Tsuna who kept smiling at her. "Come on." He urges her.

The emerald-haired girl slowly allowed her hand to touch him as she stared at him in awe, nervous and yet hope in her eyes.

Tsuna beamed at her. _Protect her. Protect sister. Sister. Not alone. Family. _He turned his head at his guardians who are surprised to see his caramel-eyes flickered of sunset-orange for a few seconds. "She's joining us. Will that be okay, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san?" without knowing that he used the authority tone of Mafia Boss.

"Of course, Juudamine." Gokudera nods his head as his tense shoulders relax while Yamamoto laughed happily.

"The more, the merrier! Hahaha!" Yamamoto grinned at Yuni. "It's cool to have a new friend!"

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile**

Yuni stared wide eyes at the tall boy then glanced at Tsuna who is still holding her hand with a sweet smile, and even the silver-haired boy who has been glaring at her is now relaxed. "F-friend?" such a foreign word came out of her mouth, yet she has been longing for years.

"Hai, friend." Tsuna nodded his head.

Such a warm feeling appeared inside of her heart that made her eyes watery. "Friend…" a beautiful small yet bright smile appeared on her face. Her blue eyes shine happily. "…that's… wonderful." Tsuna beamed at her while his Guardians stared at her with amazed and felt warm by her smile.

.

.

.

* * *

_The Sky recognize the lonely, caged Sky and knew it's __**his**__ family that needed help, needed to protect and find a way to break the cage. Sky will find a way to bring __**his sister's **__freedom back. For now, he will protect her and watch over her. After all, __**she is his and he is hers.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Location: Hoshizora Resident**

**After School**

Yuni walked inside her house with a glowing smile on her face. "I'm home!" she announces her return from school while slipped off her white with orange stripes sneakers. And then exchanged to orange slippers and walked through the hallway to the living room. "Granny?" she called out to her grandmother with curious.

She saw her grandmother who is napping on the couch with yarns and needles on her lap. Her blue eyes soften at the sight of her grandmother. Yuni walked toward her quietly, even though Granny is a heavy sleeper and could easily sleep through the explosion without fail. Yuni gently takes the yarns and needles away from Granny, set it on the coffee table and grabbed a quilt blanket to cover her grandmother. Yuni can't wait to tell her grandmother about her first day and how she earns a new friend, _friends! _

The petite girl felt the excitement coming from her. She just couldn't believe it actually happen, that she got herself, friends. Yuni nod herself with satisfied that her grandmother is warm and comfortable enough during her nap. So, the young girl walked out of the living room, ascended the stairs and went straight to her bedroom.

Once she arrived in her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and set her satchel bag on the coffee table. Her blue eyes overlook her bedroom but halted when her eyes landed on the box that is placed on her desk. "Huh?" she never saw that box before, she walked to her desk and picked up the box.

Her blue eyes studied the box in her hands with a soft frown on her face. She opened the lid and blinked owlishly at it. Carefully she plucks the object from the box, lowered the box back on the desk and observed the object. "This is… a pacifier?" she questions with puzzling frowned. In her hands, it's an orange pacifier. Yuni wondered if her grandmother placed it on her desk as a gift or some sort of memento. "Maybe it used to be mine when I was a baby?" Yuni tilted her head with contemplative while she studied the orange pacifier. It's not the first time that her grandmother has given her trinkets for either memory or brought from the store just because.

"Oh, Granny… your taste in trinkets is unique as usual." A soft smile with fond eyes as she walked to the bookshelf, placed an orange pacifier along with other trinkets and turned away from it. Unaware that an orange pacifier has glowed for few seconds until it faded.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yuni's Love Interest**

**Who and Why? (Convince me to place a name in a list of a vote for Yuni's lover) *grin***


	2. Small Warmth

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Oh, the timeline is before Kokuyo Arc. **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Enjoy~? :)**

* * *

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Namimori Middle School**

It has been a couple of days since Yuni gained her own friends and she really enjoys it, spending time with them during breaks. It was fun in her opinion and it has taken her a while to understand the friends' flaws and their unique dynamics. Although, she has kept getting the presence in the background that she couldn't help but glanced at certain located. Her blue eyes made the contact of the sign on the brick fence of middle school.

Yuni could feel the soft breeze from the air that brushes her low pig-tails over her shoulders. A small smile appeared on her face when her eyes landed on a familiar figure across from her. "Yamamoto-kun." She called out softly, luckily Yamamoto heard her as he halted and turned his attention to her. A grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Yuni!" Yamamoto recently used her first name yesterday when he discovered that she doesn't mind one bit. When the emerald-haired girl gotten close to the baseball star. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you?" Yuni asked the tall boy with politely smile. They both started walking through the gate of the school.

Yamamoto laughed happily. "I'm well. Did you know the valentine is coming up in a few days?"

"Already?" Yuni mumbled with surprised and the baseball star chuckled as he nodded his head. "Do you have anyone you like that you hope to give chocolate to you?" Yuni asked with curious.

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have anyone I like. But I wouldn't mind if anyone gave me chocolates."

The emerald-haired girl hummed softly to herself. _'I wonder if I could make chocolates for Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun? It would be a nice and friendly valentine gift.' _She mused with an idea as an excited smile appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to bake it since she never gives her friends a gift before so, she is excited about it. Then Yuni felt the familiar presence once again that her blue eyes immediately dart at the window from the third stories building of Namimori Middle. _'Someone is there again…' _

Yuni should feel scared and creep out by this but she doesn't feel that way at all. Instead, she felt somewhat link, attach to this presence. Almost like, if she could see and meet whoever this is, then she would feel… like, complete or _something_. And whoever this is, it's missing pieces for her and she doesn't understand nor why but she _somehow _knew. _'I need to confront this person.' _She mused, determined.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Aesthetic Sky**

**Chapter Two**

**"Small Warmth"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Namimori Middle**

**Lunch Break**

Yuni sat on the ground of the rooftop with her legs curled on her side while eating her bento. She giggled softly when Gokudera snapped at laughing Yamamoto while Tsuna attempted to calm them down.

Then suddenly, Tsuna fell back and slammed his head against the ground. Yuni blinked in surprised with concerned and confused. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky high-pitched voice said.

The petite boy twitched as he sat up while nursed his bump head. "Reborn!" he pouted while the silver-haired boy checked over the brunette boy with worried.

"Ciao-su." Yuni blinked owlishly as she noticed a sudden appearance of a two years old baby, dressed in a black business suit with an orange dress shirt, yellow tied, and a yellow pacifier around his neck. He wears a black fedora with the orange band around it with a green Chameleon, black curly sideburns, and black onyx eyes. He is standing in front of her, calmly. "I'm Reborn." He introduced himself.

The emerald-haired girl stared at the baby. _'He's… not like a normal baby. He's different.' _She doesn't know why, however, something tells her that this baby isn't what she thinks he is. That he is different, unique and… _'There's something dark about him… something that clings on him, like a leech.'_

"Hoshizora, Yuni. Nice to meet you, Reborn-san." Yuni politely introduced herself and treats Reborn respect and polite.

Interests sparks in his onyx eyes. No one has ever treated him with respect right off the bat, it would take his skills and gun to get respect because of his baby appearance. However, Yuni treated him differently, almost as if he's an adult in her eyes. _'Interesting.'_ He mused, as he mentally filed it away in his mind. When Yuni and Reborn exchanged their shake hands. Suddenly, Reborn's flame lit up which surprised him mentally.

.

.

.

* * *

_The Sun perks up when it made the contact to a dark, cold Sky. Sun hummed with interest as it continues examined the hollow Sky and discovered it was caged, miserable, and sealed. The Sun hisses with disgusted and decided to rise its power, hope to heal and end the darkest night of a Sky. The Sun knew it won't be easy, but it loves the challenges and refuses to give up. After all, the Sun **is the World Strongest Flame.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Reborn raised his eyebrows as he studied Yuni in front of him as curious as his fedora hat covered his eyes. _'How interesting…' _he mused, it seems that he has found a potential Sky, however, her flame is sealed. His fingers are inches to put a bullet through her head, but he didn't give in the urge since he doesn't want to risk her health. _Yet_.

Yuni couldn't help it but gasped softly when she suddenly felt the small warmth tingling up inside of her. For once, she has completely forgotten what it's like to be completely warm. Even though the warmth is only small, but she clings on to it and enjoys it. _'It's like… I have come to a missing piece…' _she mused with amazed as her blue eyes lit up with awe.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Middle School**

**Days Later…**

Yuni walks down the familiar path as she is holding her satchel bag in her hands with a thoughtful face. Her blue eyes stared down at the road front of her as her low pig-tails with orange heart-shaped clips flow over her shoulder. She recalled back after she shook her hand with Reborn.

**[Flashback]**

_Reborn and Yuni stared at each other until Tsuna speak up, hesitated. "U-umm… a-are you alright?" he asked with concerned as he watched them. Reborn tilted his head away as he shoves his hands in his pocket, calmly._

_The emerald-haired girl snapped out of it and glanced at the concerned petite boy. She attempted to smile at him. "I'm fine… Just…" she shook her head and turned her attention on her unfinished bento. _

_Tsuna frowned with puzzled, his caramel-eyes shifted to a hitman who seems to be oddly quiet which was very unusual. Then suddenly, a bullet passed dangerously close to his ear which surprised him. "Don't lower your guard down, Dame-Tsuna."_

_The petite boy twitched at Reborn who smirked at him._

_Yuni glanced at Reborn from the corner of her eyes with thoughtful. 'Who is __**he**__?' _

**[End of Flashback]**

The emerald-haired girl sighed softly. Then she heard a girl's voice called out a boy's name. She lifted her head with curious and watched a girl went up to a boy with a blushing face. She handed a bag of chocolates to the boy who blushes. The boy accepted with a shy smile and the girl beam at him.

Yuni blinked then smiles softly. _'That's right, today is Valentine's Day…' _her blue eyes glanced at her schoolbag, she has bake chocolate chips cookies for her friends as friendly gifts. _'I hope they like it…' _she mused, nervously and hope. She remembered that when she told her Granny that she wants to bake cookies for her friends. Her Granny was surprised but happy for Yuni that she finally gained her own friends. So, her Granny helped her with a special recipe that only Hoshizora knew.

Yuni giggled to herself when she remembered her Granny told her that she must cut the cookies in star-shape since it was special homemade by Hoshizora member. _'It's a tradition, after all.' _Yuni mused, happily.

When the emerald-haired girl finally arrived at the school, she walked through the gate to inside the building, exchanged her black mary-janes shoes to white slippers. After that, she made a beeline straight to her classroom.

Yuni paused at the corner when she heard excited squealed and happy chatters from the girls.

"_Yamamoto-kun, take these chocolates!"_

"_Mine too!"_

"_Mine first!"_

"_Gokudera-kun, take these chocolates!"_

"_Look this way!"_

The tiny girl peeks out of the corner and blinked in surprise to see a group of girls blocking the doors as they all are carrying the gifts in their hands. Yuni was slightly amused and a little nervous about this. _'Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are both popular… they are rather good-looking.' _She mused, understanding why they are popular but still…

Yuni shook her head, she better gets inside her class before the bell rang. So, she walks down the hallway and shyly asks one of the girls to step aside so she can get inside. "Excuse me, can you let me in?" Yuni asked, awkwardly. However, the girls ignored her as they kept fangirling over the popular boys.

The emerald-haired girl slumped her shoulders with a concerned frown. She has no idea how to get inside the classroom. Just then, a silver-haired boy walked to the door as the girls step aside as they made a path for Gokudera walk through. The silver-haired boy scowled with irritated with narrowed eyes. He noticed Yuni, his narrowed eyes slightly soften at the sight of her and tipped his head then walked away. The group of girls follows him down the hallway while squealing excited and happy.

Yuni watched them following Gokudera. _'Poor guy.' _She could obviously feel his irritation by the girls who are bothering the silver-haired punk. The emerald-haired girl shook her head, walked inside of her classroom now it's not blocked her way. Her blue eyes spot Yamamoto surrounding by girls with a friendly grinned on his face and she noted that he didn't accept their gifts as he attempts to refuse their hearts gently. _'Yamamoto-kun is kind.' _She mused with a smile.

Then when her blue eyes landed on Tsuna who is sitting alone in his seat, with his chin on his palm with a gloomy and resigned face. Yuni smiles wide, she walked toward his direction. "Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna blinked and glanced up after he snapped out of it.

"Oh, good morning, Yuni-san." Tsuna smiles back, friendly.

Yuni opened her satchel, took out one of the orange goodies bags with white bow and placed it on the desk. Tsuna blinked at it in pleasantly surprised. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tsuna-kun." Yuni said with soft blushes on her cheeks as she is nervous and shy.

"A-ah…" Tsuna's cheeks turned red. "Th-thank you."

The emerald-haired girl smiles shyly. "It's chocolate chip cookies. It's Hoshizora special recipe. I hope you like it." She briefly explained. The petite boy untied the bow, opened the goodies bag, and took one of the star-shaped cookies. His caramel-eyes noticed other goodies bags in her schoolbag.

Yuni noticed he stared at her bag. "Ah… I also bake it for Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-san." She explained simply and Tsuna understood.

"I see… friendship gifts." Yuni nodded her head and Tsuna smiles softly at her and took a bite from a cookie. "Wow… it's delicious." Tsuna genuine said.

The emerald-haired girl was very happy to hear it as she beamed at him. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, an arm draped over Yuni's shoulder which surprised her as she jerked her head up at baseball star who grinned widely at her. "Hey, Yuni!" he glanced at cookies in the goodie bag. "Those look good!"

Yuni blinked then smiles softly. She took out the goodies bag and handed it to Yamamoto. "I-it's friendship gift, Happy Valentine's Day, Yamamoto-kun."

"Oh? Thanks!" Yamamoto easily accepted the gift as he is aware that Yuni added the 'friendship' gift so he doesn't have to worry about break her heart. "It smells really good, I can't wait to try it." He chuckled happily.

Yuni smiles but stiffed when she felt dark aura behind her. She glanced from the corner of her eyes and saw Yamamoto's fangirls threw jealously and envy glares at her. _'Oh dear…' _she sweatdropped. Yuni wasn't even trying to steal Yamamoto nor confess her feelings to him. She doesn't have romantic interest in him _at all._

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Middle**

**Lunch Break**

Yuni walked next to Tsuna's left side while Gokudera is on his right. They are walking down the hallway with lunches. Yuni has already given her gift to Gokudera which he knew was just harmless, friendship goodies bag that he accepted it. The emerald-haired girl was beyond happy that her friends liked her gifts and enjoyed the special cookies.

"H-here!" three students paused and turned around. A girl bowed deeply with a box of chocolate in her hands toward the boys' direction. Tsuna blushed when he saw the gift as he pointed himself. "M-me?"

Gokudera grinned at Tsuna with his fist pumped. "Way to go, Tenth!" Yuni has long accepted that the silver-haired boy would never stop calling Tsuna's that nickname even though she doesn't know why but let it flow.

The girl blinked as she lifted her head with a confused frown. Suddenly, a window slide opened to reveal a five-year-old boy dressed in a cow with black afro and horns. "Lambo-san is here!" Lambo grinned widely. Then he jumped down, grabbed the box and ran off. "I'll be taking your chocolates!"

Gokudera turned around with annoyed glared. "That stupid cow, taking the tenth's chocolates… Come back here!" he chased after the cow-boy.

"Wait! Gokudera!" Tsuna chased after his friend.

While Yuni and the girl stared at them in silence. "The chocolates were for Gokudera-kun…" the girl mumbled with confused and slightly upset.

Yuni heard it and smiles awkwardly at the girl. "I'll let them know, excuse me." She bowed politely then quickly jogged down the hallway, following her friends who were heading to the rooftop. Yuni jumped in startled when she felt and heard the explosion as she held onto the rail. "Wh-what?" before she could head upstairs, she paused when she saw Tsuna looking dejected while Gokudera mumbled to himself while holding the half-brunt chocolate box in hands. _'Ah… it seems that Tsuna-kun found out that it belongs to Gokudera-kun…' _she mused with concerned and wondering how and why the box is nearly covered with ash.

.

* * *

.

**After School**

Yuni sweatdropped when she watched Yamamoto and Gokudera are surrounding by their fangirls once again. _'Amazing... they are really popular…' _she mused. Then her blue eyes glanced over at Tsuna who glances at the pretty girl is that she remembered her name was Sasagawa, Kyoko. Yuni learned that Tsuna has a big crush on the idol girl.

A warm presence that Yuni has gotten familiar with that caught her attention that her blue eyes snapped to the desk where Reborn is sitting with Leon in his hands. Reborn's eyes stared at her then tipped his head at her then glanced at Tsuna. "Instead of worrying about it, why don't you ask her?"

Tsuna paused during his pulling hair with a comedic miserable look. He jerked his head at Reborn. "Reborn! Haven't I told you not to come to school? Besides, how do you even know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I can read mind, of course." Then Yuni blinked, she could've sworn that Leon just shapeshifted into a gun. "Get going." He pointed his gun at Tsuna then pulled a trigger. Yuni stared at it in dumbfounded when she watched a red bullet torn in half and something flame hit in Tsuna's head and the brunette boy fell on his back.

Suddenly, a burst of orange flame appeared on his forehead. "Re-Born!" his uniform was shredded and now in his red with the many pink heart-shaped boxer. "I'll find out who got Kyoko's chocolates as my life depends on it!" All heads turned to him with baffled and confused looks.

Yuni's eyes widen when she saw the flames as she felt hit of longing. She lifted her hand on her heart with a confused frown.

"Wait for me, Kyoko!" Tsuna ran off in his boxer out of the classroom. Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly almost immediately followed the petite boy.

Silence in the classroom then students started to return to their routine while Reborn studied Yuni. Then her blue eyes glanced at Reborn with a puzzled look. "…there… was a fire…" Yuni mumbled, lost.

Surprise sparks in his onyx eyes. _'She can see the Dying Flames? How unusual…' _he mused, he jumped over the desk behind her which she turned around in her seat. "W-what's going on?" the emerald-haired girl asked with curious and confused.

"I'm Reborn, the World Greatest Hitman and tutor for Sawada, Tsunayoshi. My job is to make sure he can survive in the Mafia world as a Mafia Boss." Reborn blurted the truth out to Yuni who stared at him blankly. "And I would like you to join Dame-Tsuna's Famiglia."

Yuni blinked owlishly. "Famiglia?" she repeats the word slowly. She is aware of Mafia exist and the Famiglia since she was from Italy. "W-which one?"

Reborn hummed. "Vongola." Yuni's eyes widen in stunned. "I take that you heard of them?" she nodded her head in silence shocked. "Good, then joined Tsuna's family."

"I-I… w-why?" Yuni curled her hands into fists. Why her? Sure, she is very smart but, she wasn't athletic, nor have any defense attacks, or experiences about Mafia. She only knew basic about the underground because of her father's history. She is _not even a fighter!_

The hitman baby smirked. "You have potential." His onyx eyes twinkle, dangerously. "And I can help you with that." Plus, he wants to break the sealed inside of the Sky. It would be excellent to have a freelance Sky ally with Vongola. _'And with her intelligent and observational skills, she would make an excellent advisor.' _Reborn mused with many possibilities in his mind.

Yuni thought about it. _'Famiglia… to think that Tsuna-kun will be the boss of Vongola.' _She is having hard to time believe that since Tsuna doesn't seem like he belongs to the underground at all. "I…umm… can I think about this?" she asked, anxiously.

"….alright." Reborn said, blankly. Then he jumped over to her which Yuni squealed in surprised but quickly caught him in her arms in fast reflex, much to Reborn's approved. "Now, let's head to Dame-Tsuna's house. I'm assumed that's where the _idiota_ heading to."

Yuni blinked at the familiar Italian word. "A-ah… alright." She carefully picked up her satchel bag and adjusted Reborn in her arms then stood from her seat. She walked out of the classroom, awkwardly but she could feel the familiar small warmth inside of her once again that she clings on to it. "You… are you from Italy, Reborn-san?"

"_Si._" Reborn observed his surroundings calmly. "Born and raised. You?" he already knew about her background but decided to learn about her from personal.

The emerald-haired girl hummed. "I don't know if I'm born in Italy, to be honest. But… I do know I was raised since I was five years old until I moved here a few weeks ago." She briefly explained while she walked out of the school building.

This caught Reborn's attention. "Since five years old?"

"Hai… _non ricordo_. Nothing before I was five. Just… blank." Yuni mumbled as she left the school ground and paused. "Where does Tsuna-kun live?" she asked with curiosity.

Reborn pointed at the direction. "I'll lead you." He knew she is still new to the Namimori town. Yuni followed his directions. The baby hitman was contemplative in his mind. _'Hoshizora, Yuni was raised in Italy by with both of her parents until they passed away from the car accident a few months ago. Then, she moved here to lived with her grandmother, Hoshizora, Chiara. Her grades were above averages, enough that she could graduate early and attend to High School. Her physical ability is somewhat average. She is fluent in Italian, Japanese and English. She only knew some French, Russian, Chinese, and Spanish. As she has rather a knack for languages. Just turned Thirteen last month. No friends from Italy since she was treated as an outsider by peers and teachers which makes her rather awkward with socials and very quiet person.' _He has been researched behind her background and he also even researched her family background, but it was too normal, _too average _family which he doubts it. He knew there's something hidden behind her family, a secret and he wouldn't be too surprise if Yuni knew what's her family secrets are.

"Is this it?" Yuni asked with curious which snapped Reborn's thought. Reborn blinked in surprised mentally that he was distracted and lower his guard with her. He never lowers his guard before, not even his most trusted companions. He mentally filed it away in his thought that he assumed it was because of her Sky Attraction but, her seal is not broken yet. The baby hitman shook his thought away and focus on his surroundings. They arrived at the house that belonged to the Sawada family.

Yuni's blue eyes examined the humble two stories house. She noted the nameplate on the brick fence above the mailbox. "Hai, this is Dame-Tsuna's house." Reborn is surprisingly comfortable in Yuni's arms that he doesn't want to jump down yet.

So, the emerald-haired girl walked through the opened gate to the front door. She gently pressed the doorbell, nervous but little bit confident since she has Reborn with her which she finds odd. When the door opened, revealed a pretty woman who resembled of Tsuna with a warm motherly smile on her face. "Hello." Her caramel-eyes spotted Reborn. "Oh! Reborn, is this your friend?"

"Hai, mamma." Reborn replied.

The woman beamed at shy Yuni. "My name is Sawada, Nana."

"Hello, my name is Hoshizora, Yuni." The petite girl carefully bowed as she doesn't want to drop Reborn, something tells her that he won't appreciate it at all.

Nana clapped her hands together. "Please, called me mamma!"

Yuni slightly flinched by the familiar yet nostalgic name. She can't call another woman that easily, not when her parents passed away a few months ago. It's too soon for her. Her arms tighter Reborn against her chest. The baby hitman knew what's going on through Yuni's head, so he pats her forearm. "I-I'm sorry, Sawada-san… I-I'm not comfortable to use that title." A sad smile appeared on her face.

Nana blinked with confused but nodded her head with understanding. "Of course, no pressure. But I hope someday, you'll be comfortable with me enough to use it." She said with a warm smile.

The emerald-haired girl nodded her head. Then the mother glanced at Reborn. "By the way, Tsu-kun is at his bedroom right now. I don't know why, but he seems rather upset." She placed her index finger on her cheek with a confused frown.

"Is that so?" glint in onyx eyes.

Nana then smiles wide at Yuni. "Also, the girls are baking chocolates right now in the kitchen. Would you like to join us, Yuni-chan?" Yuni blinked at the woman who used her name so familiarity but not that she minded.

"U-umm… " Reborn interrupted it. "Actually mamma, I need to borrow Yuni for Dame-Tsuna. She will be his tutor for English as she is fluent in it. She has knacks for languages."

Yuni and Nana blinked at Reborn. _'H-how does he know that I'm fluent in English? And that I'm skill with languages?' _the petite girl mused with shocked, she didn't mention her skills to anyone at all. So, how does this baby hitman knew?

* * *

**Yuni's Love Interest**

**Who and Why? **(Convince me to place a name in a list of a vote for Yuni's lover) *grin*

**Reborn: 4 **(I'm not surprised to see this, to be honest. This guy is a freaking sexy god that _must_ put in a vote.)

**Tsuna: 2 **(Again, I'm not surprised to see this one either. Tuna-baby is adorable.)


	3. Sweet or Bitter

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *dancing***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**The timeline is before Kokuyo Arc.**

**To Allyssa Mervillion: **I can't answer all your questions since it would spoil a lot of this story. Although, it will answer your questions once I write this story as I go on. However, I could answer one of them. I won't abandon this story. It seems a lot of readers enjoy it and like it so, I will continue it. :)

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy~? :)**

* * *

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Sawada Resident**

**Tsuna's Bedroom**

Yuni sat on her legs while sweatdropped when she watched Tsuna folded his arms on the coffee table with his head on it while moaning in miserable. Yamamoto sat across from Tsuna while Gokudera sat next to a brunette boy. The emerald-haired girl has Reborn sitting on her lap which she still doesn't know why he wants to continue to stay in her arms, but she won't complain. Because she still feels that small warmth after she discovered that it might have something to do with the baby hitman.

Then Tsuna lifted his head and glanced at Yuni with curious frowned. "How come you are not joining with the girls downstairs?" he asked.

Before Yuni could answer, Reborn beat her to it. "She will be your tutor for languages, Dame-Tsuna." He said in his squeaky, high-pitched voice. Tsuna frowned at Reborn with suspicious eyes. "And also, she is now part of your Famiglia."

Tsuna's eyes widen in stunned as his jaws dropped at the drop-bombed news while two other boys were surprised to hear it. "W-what?! Reborn! How many times do I have to tell you! Stop bringing innocents into this Mafia thing!" he pulled his hair with disbelieved.

Reborn suddenly has his gun pointed at Tsuna's head. "Be quiet Dame-Tsuna. She is already involved." _'By having a sealed Sky inside of her. Sooner or later, once her seal breaks, there will be elements fighting over for her flame.' _He mentally added.

"W-wait, does that mean she knows…?" Tsuna hesitated stared at Yuni who smiles shyly at him and nodded her head. Tsuna groaned as he dropped his face against his palms. "Of course, she knew." He mumbled in resigned.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Haha, this is great! We have a new player in this Mafia game!" Yuni sweatdropped at his carefree attitude about this 'Mafia'.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera snapped at the baseball star with annoyed. Yamamoto grinned at the silver-haired bomber who hisses at him while Tsuna slumped his shoulders.

The emerald-haired girl carefully adjusted her legs with Reborn on her lap as her arms wrapped around him, loosely. Then the brunette boy sighed softly with a frowned. "I wonder if we could get Bianchi out of the kitchen for a little while…" he mumbled.

"Why?" Yuni asked with curious. "And who is this Bianchi?"

Tsuna glanced at her as Gokudera clicked his tongue sharply while Yamamoto chuckled. "Bianchi is Gokudera-kun's older sister. And… her cooking is…" he hesitated with sheepishly smile as sweatdropped appeared.

"Her specialty is poison cooking. Anything she cooks, it turns to poison." Gokudera blurts it out the information with digested and grimaced face.

Yuni blinked. "Oh." She has no idea what to say about that. _'Since her specialty is poison cooking, so that means she is from the underground?' _she mused, filed it away in her mind.

Gokudera turned his attention to Tsuna. "If we can do that, they should be able to make normal chocolates. It's a good idea, Juudaime!" he grinned at the soon-to-be Mafia Boss now that Yuni knew that Tsuna is training to be the Boss as she understood the nickname.

The boys were thinking deeply to get Bianchi out of the kitchen while Yuni stared at them with disbelieved. _'Are they that desperate for chocolates? Were my cookies not good enough?' _Yuni couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by this.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna." Suddenly, a gun in his hand pointed at Tsuna.

"HHEEEIIII!" Tsuna dodged the bullet which was a very close call. "What was that for, Reborn?!"

"Was one goodie not enough?" Reborn dare Tsuna to reply to negative answers as his eyes glint. Tsuna blinked at Reborn then his eyes lit up with understanding then glanced at Yuni.

He could see Yuni's blue eyes were slightly hurt. "Oh! Yuni-san's cookies are delicious, truly!" the emerald-haired girl blinked at him in surprised.

"I agreed with Tsuna, hahaha!" Yamamoto chuckled as he ate some of the cookies she bakes. "It was very good. I couldn't stop eating until it was all gone."

Gokudera clicked his tongue but he nodded his head, agreed with them. The cookies were very good.

A grateful yet shy smile appeared on her face. "Thank you." Now that she knew her friends like her cookies, then that means the boys must want some more chocolates. She turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, does your sister have a way to control poison?"

"No." the silver-haired blurted it out without hesitation.

Tsuna frowned. "Then, does she have any weaknesses?"

"No." once again, he answered without hesitation.

Tsuna stared at silver-haired boy with disbelieved. "He answers without hesitation." He mumbled.

Gokudera crossed his arms. "My sister lives in a world of her own. There's nothing in the world that scares her." He answered, seriously.

Reborn turned his head to Tsuna. "You'd better hurry, time's running out." He reminded the brunette boy.

Tsuna slumped his shoulders once again as he crossed his arms on the coffee table. "You're right…" he dropped his head. "If we only had something that could distract her…" then he started grabbed his hair while slightly panicked. "Man, if we don't get Bianchi away from the kitchen soon. There must be a way!" then suddenly, he and Gokudera got an idea at the same time. They both leaned forward with eager. "Adult Lambo!"

Yuni blinked while Yamamoto watched them with a curious and happy smile. "Oh, that strange cow-dude who shows up randomly?"

"Right!" Tsuna nodded his head. "We could do that. If we use adult Lambo, she'll mistake him for an ex-boyfriend and chase him to the ends of the Earth!"

Yuni frowned disapproved of this while Reborn hummed. "To get her revenge, huh?"

"That's wrong." Yuni blurt it out. All heads turned to her in surprise as she was also, shocked to speak up so sudden.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?" he demanded her answer to explain why his beloved Boss' wrong.

Yuni licked her dry lip nervously while she unintentionally touches Reborn's fedora's brim as she gently fiddles with it. "You… you are asking this adult Lambo as a bait. He's innocent and it's not fair to use him because he looked like her ex-boyfriend… plus, w-won't that make her really upset? For her to see her ex… that doesn't seem nice. It might actually hurt her feelings." Yuni attempted to explain her disapproved of this plan.

The silver-haired boy scoffed while Yamamoto scratches his cheek with a sheepishly half-smile and Tsuna frowned deeply with thoughtful eyes. "I guess you're right."

Unaware that Reborn approved of Yuni's words. _'Not bad. With more training, she'll make a good advisor.' _He mused, making a mental list of her future training. _'With female's viewpoints, it would balance more in Vongola Famiglia.' _

Suddenly, a childish voice speaks up loudly which caught all of their attentions. They turned to the opened window and saw Lambo flew inside the bedroom with a pink gifted box on his afro. "Just try and get me up here—" he attached himself onto Gokudera's face.

The silver-haired punk twitched with irritated. He grabbed the cow-kid and slammed the kid against the ground. "Get away from me, you stupid cow!" he snapped then took out his dynamics which stunned Yuni.

Her blue eyes stared at the silver-haired punk who is holding back by Tsuna and Yamamoto. "I'll send you to hell right now!"

"Now, now…" Yamamoto attempt to calm the short-temper punk.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun! If you send him to hell here, ten years from now he'll be nothing but bones!" Tsuna tried to be a peacemaker.

The emerald-haired girl shook her head in incredulity. Then her blue eyes glanced at Lambo who is crying from the pain. She reached to the cow-kid, hesitant then pats the afro gently. "A-are you okay?" the little cow sniffles as he lifted his head at her with curious teary green eyes. A warm smile appeared on her face. "You are not hurt, are you?" she asked softly.

Lambo blinked his tears away and shook his head while he stared at her in silence. Yuni shifted her position which Reborn had to forced removed himself away and jumped onto the coffee table. Yuni gently picked Lambo up on his tiny feet on the floor. Yuni gently pats the dirt away from the cow-suits. "Your name is Lambo, right?"

Lambo sniffed. "Lambo-sama is Lambo-sama."

Yuni's blue eyes soften. "My name is Hoshizora, Yuni." She introduced herself. "There, all clean." She added as she pats Lambo's head a couple of times.

Lambo wrinkles his nose at her. "Hosi-ora?" he attempted to say her surname which made her giggled.

"Ho-shi-zo-ra. It means starry sky." Yuni explained to Lambo who blinked at her.

"Star-nee-chan." Lambo proclaimed that it's her name official which made Yuni giggled once again and pats Lambo's head once again.

"Alright." Lambo beamed at her while the boys watched the scene with interested.

Yamamoto chuckled. "She's good with children." He was amazed.

Tsuna shook his head. "He didn't try to make her as his servant…" he mumbled with slightly jealous and curious. While silver-haired punk boy scoffed as he glared at the cow-kid and Reborn smirked with intrigue.

Suddenly another five-year-old girl jumped through the window with serious frowned on her face. "Get I-Pin's chocolates back!" she flies kicked Lambo who fell forward as a large purple bazooka suddenly appeared out of his afro which Yuni watched in dumbfounded.

When the bazooka flew over and capture two kids into. Pink smoke appeared suddenly. Once the pink smokes cleared away. In replace of kids is now teenagers. A pretty Chinese girl dressed in uniform with a ramen-take-out box next to her and a teenage boy with messy black hair lying face down on the ground.

When the teenager boy lifted his head, covered in red blood.

"L-Lambo!" Yuni's eyes were gotten wider. _'How is that possible?!' _she observed the teenagers in front of her once again.

The Chinese girl glanced around with confused. "Where am I?"

"Tsuna's house from ten years ago." Reborn answered, calmly.

The Chinese girl gasped. "This is bad. I was supposed to deliver this spec—" she stopped when her eyes landed on Yuni. "L-L-Lambo." She stuttered in shocked, nervous, and sadness.

Lambo groaned as he sat up. "Wha—" his throat hitched when he saw Yuni. "Star-nee-chan…" his eyes were filled with a mixture of disbelief and longing.

"U-umm… you're… Lambo?" Yuni had to ask, she just couldn't believe that a large bazooka was responsible for making the kids switched older versions. _'Again, how is that possible?' _

Lambo's eyes filled with tears. "Star-nee-chan!" suddenly he wrapped his arms around her which makes her froze with lost and confused while the Chinese girl pressed her hands on her mouth with teary eyes.

Reborn narrowed his eyes with suspicious at this reaction. _'Something happened to Yuni in ten years of the future.' _While the boys stared at the scene uncomfortable and worried.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Aesthetic Sky**

**Chapter Three**

**"Sweet or Bitter"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Yuni is stuck in an older version of Lambo's arms, it's making her rather very uncomfortable and nervous in this awkward position. She could feel the wet liquids on her whether its tears or blood. "L-Lambo?" Tsuna speaks up, worried and anxious. "W-what happened to you? A-are you okay?" he doesn't know if he wants to know why Lambo is bleeding nor why he is crying over Yuni.

Lambo tightens his arms around Yuni which made her blush. She never gets hug by an outsider before, she has hugs with her family before but that was it. The Chinese girl sniffed softly and Reborn glanced at her. "I-Pin." I-Pin glanced down at Reborn who is staring at her emotionless. "What's going on."

I-Pin lowered her hands as she bit her lips. She glanced at Lambo then back at Reborn. "Well… sh—" Lambo stopped the Chinese girl. "I-Pin." His voice was raspy and rough but there's a stiff warning in his tone. "Remember the _rules_."

I-Pin flinched as she glanced away ashamed and guilty. "I know…" she mumbled, sadly as she closed her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I need to deliver this special ramen Valentine's Day to Uncle Kawahira." She picked up her ramen-take-out box and quickly leave the room in tense silence.

Then a beautiful older teenager girl with pale pink hair that grown to her mid-back, green eyes, fair skin and dressed in a purple dress with a dark pink hoodie and black apron with a white skull on. She appeared at the doorway with a smile on her face as she is carrying a glass bowl with a whisk in her hands. "Reborn, could I borrow you for a moment?"

"B-Bianchi here!" Tsuna whispered in fear and Gokudera glanced at her face and paled. He fainted almost immediately which concerned Yuni, even though she is stuck in Lambo's arms. _'So, this is Gokudera-kun's older sister?'_

Bianchi lifted the bowl that has a suspiciously purple and black mixture of smokes coming out of the mixing bowl. "Would you prefer them to taste bitter or sweet?" she asked with blushes.

'_Huh? Why would she ask Reborn?' _Yuni mused with curious.

"T-this is bad…" Tsuna fear for Lambo who flinched when he heard _her _voice. Bianchi blinked at a boy hugging an awkward girl in his arms. Her eyes narrowed then gasped when she recognized him.

"Romeo! Die!" she took out a whisk that covered with chocolates as Lambo immediately detached himself from Yuni and dodged Bianchi's whisk which poorly implants itself in the ground.

Yuni yelped in shocked as she moved away from the chaos and nearly stumbled onto the bed with wide eyes.

Bianchi suddenly took out pasta in a package. "Poison Cooking: Pasta Skewer!" in her hands filled with uncooked pasta. "Prepare to die, Romeo!"

The emerald-haired girl watched in morbid curiosity and before she knew, Tsuna is in his boxer once again as he is carried Lambo in his arms. "I'll get Bianchi out like my life depends on it!" Tsuna turned around and jumped out through the windows. "Bianchi, follow me!"

"Stop right there, Romeo!" Bianchi followed them out of the windows.

After a few seconds, Reborn was standing on the windowsills while Yamamoto peeks out with amazed. "Wonder if he'll make it." The baby hitman mused out loud with a smirked on his face.

Yamamoto hummed with interested and turned his attention on Yuni who is sitting on the bed with baffled. "I-is this normal?" she asked the baseball star.

"Haha, welcome to the Mafia game." The tall boy said with a carefree grinned.

Yuni sweatdropped then her blue eyes landed on Gokudera who unconsciousness while holding onto his upset stomach. "Is he okay?" she asked with concerned, slid down the bed and crawled to the silver-haired boy. She gently placed her palm onto his forehead to check his temperature.

"Maa, maa… he's fine. He gets stomachache like this every time he sees his sister." Yamamoto answered as he took a seat on the cushion, relaxes.

The emerald-haired girl was wariness by his answers. _'This day is very… perplexing.' _She shook her head and tried to help the silver-haired boy by rolled onto his back and gently combed his hair in hope to soothe him. She remembered that she used to get sick and her mother used to comb her hair. It made her feel warm and comfortable.

Reborn watched Yuni comfort the ill boy with satisfied. _'Good. With a caring personality and intelligent mind, she can get through. Although, I need to find someone who can teach her to use defensively.' _He mused, making plans after plans after plans, after all, he _is _the World Strongest (Greatest) Hitman.

.

* * *

.

**Later…**

"Thanks for waiting!" two feminine voices walked in Tsuna's bedroom with pots in their hands. Yuni noticed Kyoko is carried milk chocolate flavor and the unfamiliar girl who dressed in different school uniform carried white chocolate flavor. The girl noticed Yuni who is confused. "Hahi? I never saw you before." The girl asked with curious.

Tsuna blinked and glanced at Yuni then understand. "Oh, this is our new friend, Hoshizora, Yuni." Tsuna smiles at Yuni. "This is Miura, Haru." He introduced the girls to each other politely.

Haru smiles widely at Yuni. "Nice to meet you! But Haru should warn you that Tsuna-kun belongs to Haru!" Yuni blinked in surprised and Tsuna groaned softly while Gokudera glared at the girl.

"Juudaime doesn't _belong _to you, woman!" the silver-haired boy snapped and Haru pouted at him.

"Says who!" Haru glared at Gokudera after she placed the pot on the coffee table. They both bickering at each other while others are used to it and looked over the pots of sweets.

The brunette boy took a whiff. "Smells good." He can't wait to taste it while Lambo jumped around excited.

"Lambo-sama is going to get some chocolate!"

Yuni overlooks the chocolates. "Are they chocolate fondue?" she asked Kyoko with interested who nodded her head with a smile.

"Hai, you can eat it with crackers." Kyoko said, then her eyes made contact with Yuni's eyes. "Would you like to try some?" she offered.

The emerald-haired girl smiles back shyly as she is not used to friendly acts from females. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't particularly like sweet much. I preferred bittersweet flavor." She explained, gently.

"Oh? Isn't that what Reborn-kun likes?" Kyoko asked the baby hitman to confirm who nodded his head. "That's what I thought, I wasn't too sure about it earlier which is why Bianchi-san went to ask you. Although…" Kyoko touched her cheek with confused. "…she never got a chance to, but she did make something!"

"That's right." All heads turned to the door where Bianchi appeared with soft blushes on her cheeks. "I made the crackers." A plate of full purple crackers with suspiciously purple fog coming out of it.

Gokudera paled at the sight of her then fell on his side while clenched on his painful stomach and Yuni frowned with concerned at the silver-haired boy.

"B-bianchi!" Tsuna was surprised to see her while Yamamoto grinned widely with sweatdropped. Haru and Kyoko smile at Bianchi while Yuni watched with interested and Reborn who is sitting next to Tsuna, in silent.

The brunette boy frowned with confused. "So, you didn't make the chocolates… but then… hey Reborn…" he glanced down and noticed that baby hitman is asleep. "Don't go to sleep!"

Yuni glanced over to Reborn and smiles softly. _'He looks cute… even Leon too…' _she mused with amused giggled. She is starting to enjoy this day with her friends even though there's one thing that is still bothering her. _'What is that flame thing? Why do I keep getting a craving for that flame? Just… what is exactly going on?' _she knows the basics of Mafia and underground, but she doesn't know anything about the strange bullets and the flame. Not to mention, that Tsuna is stronger, faster, and unbeatable it seems. Something tells her that there's more into this Mafia world than she thinks. _'But should I even join this family? I'll be in the Mafia world…. When my father's the one who worked hard just to make sure I don't get involve nor recognize my exist in it… I don't know what to do…'_

* * *

**Yuni's Love Interest**

**Who and Why? **(Convince me to place **ANY CHARACTER'S** name in a list of a vote for Yuni's lover) *grin*

**Reborn: 10 **(I'm not surprised to see this, to be honest. This guy is a freaking sexy god that _must_ put in a vote.)

**Tsuna: 6 **(Again, I'm not surprised to see this one either. Tuna-baby is adorable.)

**Fon: 1 **(This, I am a _little _surprised but was expect it popped up in a review, actually. He does seem to have similar to Yuni's personality except he's Clam before the Storm. Which of course, he _is _related to Hibari _fucking _Kyoya)


	4. Ranking

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *excited***

**This chapter is a bit meh to me. I tried my best, but! In the next chapter, we will have Kokuyo Arc! *cheer* I'm quite excited about that, to be honest. **

**READ ME, PLEASE: Oh, and I will follow the manga and anime, will have to mix-mash them and change a few things since now we have Yuni in this story so... Plus, I'm curious... we all know that Yuni doesn't have arsenal nor any fighting abilities. Except, only visions and Sky Flame (although, it's sealed for a while). Should she have training? With weapons? If so... what kind of weapon should she get? *curious* **

**After all, we don't want our Yuni to be weak and useless, do we? Please reviews me (or PM) about what you think of Yuni's fighting ability with a weapon, what kind of weapon, though? I'm willingly open-mind to anything. :)**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

A young nine years old boy with short light brown hair, large dark brown eyes, and fair skin. He wears a dark green jacket with a scarf loosely around his neck, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. His name is Fuuta de la Stella as his eyes are now dazed upward at the sky while the stray of leaves floating around him. "I see… Big Brother Tsuna's sprinting speed is ranked 86,202nd out of 86,202 Mafia members. His leg strength is ranked 85,900th. His endurance is ranked 86,182nd. So, his overall ranking is dead last." he mumbled to himself until he closed his eyes.

When Fuuta opened his eyes once again, clear dark brown eyes that he took out his large red book and set it on the ground. "Okay, so that means his punch strength, kick strength, and running speed are all in the last place." He writes down the information on the book. He sighed softly. "I wish Big Brother Tsuna would work harder."

"There he is!" Fuuta blinked and turned his head to his left, he saw five Mafia members who are walking toward him. The brunette boy quickly picked up his book, stood on his feet and ran off in a hurry to avoid them.

"Wait!"

"Hold it right there!"

The men chase after the little boy.

Meanwhile, Yuni is walking down the sidewalk while holding onto her satchel. Her blue eyes glanced over and halt when she saw a little boy running with panicked on his face. She watched him run straight to the gate, opened it and slipped through and shut it behind him. Then he darts into the dog house and hid while the chihuahua just watched it while sticking tongue out.

Yuni blinked owlishly then saw a man in a black suit walked up the path while observed his surroundings. "Where is that brat?" he grumbled. Yuni frowned at this as she walks down the path while keeping her blue eyes forward.

"Excuse me." Yuni paused, glanced up at the business suit man with false curiosity in her eyes. "Have you seen a little boy around here? He has a giant book with him."

The emerald-haired girl tilted her head with thoughtful hummed. "Oh yes, I have. I saw him ran off to that direction not too long ago." She pointed in the opposite direction with a calm smile.

"I see, thank you." He bowed and immediately ran off to the direction.

Yuni watched him out of her sights then turned her head over to the gate where the chihuahua just stare at her. Her blue eyes shifted to the dog house and smiles. She turned her head forward and walked down the path.

Meanwhile, in the dog house as Fuuta already finished wrote down the rank on his book. His eyes were dazed for a minute. "Hoshizora, Yuni's kindness ranked first out of 90,978 Mafia members." He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, somehow his planet messages are kind of interrupted, but he decided to think about it later.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Aesthetic Sky**

**Chapter Four**

**"Ranking"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

The emerald-haired girl left the gate of Namimori Middle school while she is walking next to Yamamoto. They both decided to walk together to their friend, Tsuna's house. Yamamoto had baseball practice canceled but he saw Yuni have to stay back to clean up the classroom. So, he stayed and helped her finished the chore.

And now, they are currently walking down the path. "Thank you for helping me, Yamamoto-kun." Yuni said with a grateful smile.

"Haha, it's no problem at all." Yamamoto chuckled happily.

Yuni beamed up at him. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you meet Tsuna-kun?" she asked with curiosity. And she starts to regret asking as she noticed the baseball star's sadness in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Yamamoto shook his head with a sad smile. "No. You are just asking a question… Tsuna saved me." Yuni tilted her head with confusion. "…I was… I was about to jump from the rooftop." Her eyes widen in shock. "All because I thought the Baseball God threw me away when I had a broken arm. Sounds silly, isn't it?" he chuckled awkwardly.

The emerald-haired girl frowns softly as her eyes lit with understanding. "It does sound silly, but you were in a dark place. You just didn't have anyone to help you, but luckily, Tsuna reaches out and helped you in the end." She said with a warm smile.

The baseball player glanced down at Yuni who didn't judge him which made him really happy and grateful. "Haha, yep. I'm glad Tsuna is my friend." Then he placed his arm around her shoulders. "And happy that you are my friend too."

Yuni blushes softly but beams at him. "Me too." Then her blue eyes glanced up at the sky. "Oh, it seems there will be rain." She pointed it out as the dark grey clouds appeared to cover the blue sky.

"Ah, better hurry before we caught by the rain." Yamamoto dropped his arm, grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to Tsuna's house. Yuni started jogging up next to him with the best of her ability.

.

* * *

.

**Sawada Resident**

When they arrived at Sawada Household, Yuni and Yamamoto walked inside after Nana answered the door. When they slipped off their shoes and ascended the stairs to Tsuna's bedroom. They both paused in surprise to see the furniture along with people who are floating.

Before Yuni and Yamamoto knew, they both joined in the air. The emerald-haired girl yelped in surprise as she reached down to her skirt, making sure they won't show her underwear to the boys. Her blue eyes dart down and saw a little boy from this morning that she helped earlier.

"Hahi! Hello, Yuni-chan!" Haru greeted Yuni cheerfully while she is upside down while holding onto her skirt as well.

Yuni greeted the friendly girl. "Hello." She smiles friendly then glanced down at the little boy. "What's going on?" she asked with curiosity.

"Fuuta de la Stella." Reborn answers as he is floating toward her direction. "He has the ability to speak the planet for accurate rankings."

Yamamoto chuckled. "That's cool!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at his carefree friend. Then he turned his head to Yuni. "…I'm curious about Yuni-chan's ranking…"

A twinkle appeared in Reborn's eyes. He glanced down at the little boy. "Fuuta, tell us about Yuni."

Fuuta nods his head and stares off upward. "Big Sister Yuni is first ranked out of 87,987 to sacrifice herself for family." Yuni was surprised to hear this while Reborn filed the new information in his mind. Before he could say the next information, a running footstep heard outside of Tsuna's bedroom.

Suddenly, Gokudera arrived while panting. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out in surprise to see his silver-haired friend.

Gokudera suddenly floats in the air but with a determined face. "There's something I've wanted to ask you." His narrowed green eyes landed on Fuuta. "Where do I stand in the rankings of people fit to be the boss' right-hand man? Can you do that, ranking kid?"

"That's simple." Fuuta answered then shifted his eyes. "Big Brother Hayato's ranking is… out of range."

The silver-haired punk's jaw dropped in horror. He nearly fainted as he is floating in the air. Tsuna sweatdropped. "I didn't know that is possible…" he mumbled.

Fuuta continued. "There are other roles to fill besides being a Mafia boss's right-hand man. Big Brother Hayato is ranked first among Mafiosi suited to be preschool teachers."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, and Yuni stared at Fuuta in disbelieving shock. "Wait! Are we talking about Gokudera-kun who's always fighting with Lambo?!" Tsuna asked, just in case with shocked.

"Eek!" Haru paled as she is imaging Gokudera playing horse ride with a kid. "Preschool teacher?!"

Yamamoto chuckled awkwardly as he sweatdropped while Gokudera stared at Fuuta with comedic appalled.

The ranking prince nods his head. "He is ranked second among those who like kids. A perfect fit."

Yuni observed the silver-haired punk with confused and surprised. _'…but he hates kids.' _She mused.

Gokudera nearly has a heart attack as he clenched onto his chest and his hair covered his emotions. Tsuna glanced at his self-proclaim right-hand man with concerned. "Go-gokudera-kun?"

"Impressive display of judgment in your rankings." Suddenly, a feminine voice speaks up as all heads jerked up and saw Bianchi laying on her back on the ceiling as her hair spread around her. "But love is what counts."

Tsuna jumped in horror while others were startled. Yuni's eyes widen. _'…I feel like I'm watching a horror movie from this angle…' _she mused, unpleasantly surprised.

"Gokudera-kun is petrified from all the shocks!" Tsuna noticed his silver-haired friend who is completely frozen, onto the ground.

Bianchi glanced over to the ranking prince. "In that case, make a love ranking to show who loves who." She demanded, wanted the information.

The brunette turned his head at the pale-pink haired teenager with disbelieved. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Then Reborn appeared next to Tsuna, dressed as an astronaut which Yuni find it adorable in her opinion. "Sounds like fun. Fuuta, do it." Reborn ordered the little prince.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna's eyes bulged at the tiny Hitman in stunned.

Fuuta hummed. "Then I'll start by ranking the people big Tsuna loves." Yuni felt bad for the soon-to-be boss who looked panicked.

"Oi! Fuuta, wait!" Tsuna sweating with anxious and nervous as his heart beating fast. He attempted to stop the little prince, but he is still floating around without able to control his gravity.

"For the ranking of people big Tsuna loves…" Yuni leaned with curiosity as she feels guilty but wanting to know, she noted all people in the room also curious as well. "…In the first place… Leon."

Yuni blinked owlishly. _'Leon? As in Reborn's pet, that Leon?' _she raised her eyebrow in surprise. That was unexpected.

Bianchi stared at Tsuna with unimpressed. "Seriously, Tsuna? Wasn't expecting that."

Haru whined with disappointment and mumbling to herself that her rival was a chameleon. Yuni sweatdropped at Haru while she is floating over the bed.

"I-I… love Leon?" Tsuna looked aghast and distressed. He grabbed his hair in shock disbelieved. While Haru stared at the window, raining hitting against the glass with dramatically upset.

The pony-tailed girl sighed sadly. "My heart is like the sky, raining tears." She said, theatrically with teary eyes. Yuni sweatdropped once again.

"Rain?" Fuuta snapped out of it when he heard the specific word.

Suddenly, Lambo and I-Pan dropped on the ground along with Yamamoto who landed on his butt. Tsuna fell onto the ground on her stomach with pain grimaced on his face. Petrified Gokudera fell onto the ground, still unresponsive. Bianchi flipped over and landed on her feet, gracefully while Haru fell onto Gokudera, safely. And lastly, Yuni dropped onto the bed along Reborn fell in her arms.

Yuni blinked. Her blue eyes noticed Fuuta sank down to his knees, crawled to the bed and lay half-way next to the emerald-haired girl. The little prince buried his face against the blanket, exhausted. "Wh-what's wrong, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

"I don't feel well, rain and me don't mix." Fuuta explained, tired. "I hate the rain. It messes up my rankings." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. Yuni frown with concerns, she reached to his hair and gently combed it while her other arm is around Reborn who seems content sitting on her lap.

The soon-to-be Boss looked at Fuuta with surprise. "Wh-what did you just say? Y-you mean that the ranking is wrong because of the rain?!"

Reborn hummed calmly. "I presume the ranking goes askew when it rains because there is an interference with the ranking planet's connection."

Gokudera suddenly unfroze after he heard the explanation. "Wait, then my rankings was..." He hopes it was all wrong. And glanced up without thinking as his narrowed green eyes spotted his beautiful sister's face. Suddenly, he paled and fell on the ground.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked at his self-proclaimed right-hand man with worried.

Yamamoto stared at the silver-haired punk with concerned. "You okay?" the only answer was painful groaned from Gokudera.

Yuni just sighed softly when she watched Gokudera ill once again. _'Maybe we could find a way for him not to faint every time he looks at his sister? Like sunglasses or something?' _she mused, contemplative.

While Haru walked to the balcony with curious. "I wonder when it started raining…" then she noticed something outside of the Sawada Resident. "Hah?! What's with the crowd of umbrellas?!" she pressed her face against the window with bewildered. Her words caught everyone's interest attention while Bianchi quietly left the room.

The emerald-haired girl perked up with interest and curiosity. She gently retreats her hand from Fuuta's hair and wrapped her arms around Reborn and stood up. She walked to Haru, stand next to her and peer down through the window. Her blue eyes blinked at the bunch of black umbrellas outside of Tsuna's home.

About ten minutes later, the men didn't leave while Yuni is sitting on the ground with Tsuna, Yamamoto while Haru is sitting on a bed while fussing over tired Fuuta. Gokudera frowned as he carefully examined outside then he turned away from the window. The silver-haired punk bends down and stare at Tsuna with serious frowned. "They're from the Todd Famiglia, I recognized that guy."

"So they're the guys after Fuuta…" Tsuna said with a frown while Yuni glanced over to sleeping Fuuta with worried.

Suddenly, Reborn appeared from nowhere as he jumped onto the bed with creepy white bugs cling onto his face. "That's about right." He confirmed calmly.

Haru freaked out then fainted after she saw bugs on a baby Hitman. Yuni blinked as Tsuna stood up and pointed at Reborn with a disbelieving face. "Here come his winter henchmen!"

"They're just larvae, so they can't gather information."

Tsuna twitched. "Then there's no point!"

The emerald-haired girl just ignored them as her blue eyes shifted to a little prince. She stood up, walked to him and grabbed a light green blanket and covered the sleeping little boy. She sat on the bed and hummed softly as she gently combed Fuuta's hair with her fingers.

"You're the one who agreed to hide Fuuta." Reborn reminded Tsuna as he jumped onto the bed, next to Yuni and watched the little prince.

Tsuna frowned as he slumped his shoulders. "That's true, but…" he stared at his lap, unsure.

Yuni shifted her blue eyes to a brunette boy. "Tsuna-kun…" he turned his attention to her with curious and doubtful. "…once you agreed to help Fuuta-san, you must take responsibility." She can see his hesitation. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." She warned him, softly yet firm. Unaware that Reborn silently agreed with Yuni's words with approval of her advice.

The brunette frowned with thoughtful. "T-then… what can I do?"

Yamamoto speaks up. "Oi, Tsuna." The soon-to-be Boss turned his attention to a baseball star. "Don't worry, we got a plan." He grinned happily.

"We'll bunker up in here." Gokudera said as he held up his dynamites in between his fingers, gravely serious. Tsuna sweatdropped while Yuni tilted her head with interest.

"What's the plan?" Yuni asked, curious.

The black-haired boy grinned at Yuni. "We're going to running away with someone who is pretending Fuuta." He said, chuckled.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Uh.. th-that's…"

"Tsuna-kun! Bianchi-san is outside!" Haru interrupted with worried as she watched outside through the window.

Everyone went to check while Reborn and Fuuta are sleeping on the bed. Yuni watched quietly when Bianchi calmly walked outside as the rain has stopped a while ago, but the grey clouds are still covered most of the blue sky. The assassin teenager glared at the men who backed away with fear and nervousness. They moved away and watched with caution when Bianchi walked through the path they made for her. Once she is outside of the group, she waves at them and bid her farewell.

"She's running away?!" Tsuna grabbed his hair in comedic shock while Gokudera twitched with stunned.

Yuni sweatdropped. _'She's not helping? Well… I guess that means she's not part of Tsuna-kun's Famiglia?' _she mused, she knew that whoever belongs to Famiglia, someone would fight for them no matter what.

Yamamoto walked away from the window and smiles. "Well then… let's get this party started!" he chuckled cheerfully.

"Alright, who's going to carry the decoy?" Gokudera asked, prepare himself for the fight.

The baseball player pointed at himself. "I'll do it." He said, with confidence.

Tsuna stared at his friends with stunned and exchange glances with Haru while Yuni just smiles. _'This is how they help.' _She mused, happy and worried. She wondered if the plan would truly work?

.

.

.

_'So…tired…' _Yuni running along with Gokudera, and Yamamoto away from the men who are chasing after them. Yamamoto is carried a rolled of bedding where Haru is tucked inside, pretend to be Fuuta. The emerald-haired girl huffed while pushing her legs.

Yuni jumped once again when she heard the loud explosion when Gokudera threw his dynamites again. "Man, they are really persistent." The silver-haired punk grumbled, annoyed.

The emerald-haired girl agreed with the bomber as they arrived at the riverbank as the sun slowly setting. She is _not_ athletic in this situation. Why did she go with this group? Oh, right… to make this more believable as if they had Fuuta.

"Should this do?" Yamamoto shouted to Gokudera who glanced around and nodded hide head. The silver-haired punk turned around and threw handfuls of dynamites at the men.

Soon, the explosion attacked the men as large smokes and sand blew in the air. Yuni along with others stopped and waited while panting.

Once the smokes cleared away, the men were all unconscious and Yuni bends over as she placed her hands on her knees with relief. _'Oh good! I'm glad this plan worked…' _the sweats pour out of her forehead. Geez, she _really _not an athletic at _all_. _'Maybe I should start to exercise? Something tells me this is going to be regular occurs.' _She mused, exhausted, tired, and content with slight excitement.

This is actually going to be quite adventures for her.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Unknown**

At the abandoned, rundown buildings somewhere in Namimori. Inside somewhere, a figure who is standing in front of a dark area as light shines on glasses.

"I see… you found Ranking Fuuta." A deep voice said, from the shadow.

A figure nodded its head. "Hai. He is taken protection under Vongola's hands."

A deep evilly chuckled heard. "Good." An eerily crimson-red appeared. "Let's the game begin."

.

.

.

* * *

**Yuni's Love Interest**

**Who and Why? **(Convince me to place **ANY CHARACTER'S** name in a list of a vote for Yuni's lover) *wiggly eyebrows*

**Reborn: 17 **(Well, damn. *whistle* I knew Reborn is popular, but wow. There's a lot of Reborn fans. *impressed* Then again, he _is _a sexy hitman.)

**Fon: 9 **(He's getting really popular too. Especially many reviews mention how Fon's personality would fit with Yuni's. And how he can be really protective of her since he's a Storm.)

**Tsuna: 8 **(Tuna-baby is still adorable. *cooing* Although, people did mention that some prefer him to be Yuni's sky "brother" and have strong sky siblings bond. We shall see about that.)

**Hibari: 1 **(I... did not expect this to be honest. Because... I haven't gotten around to put him and Yuni meet yet... *little surprise* Although, I do admit, he is one of the good-looking characters...)


End file.
